


In Flames

by Swanqueen_Fan_1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen_Fan_1/pseuds/Swanqueen_Fan_1
Summary: Emma is a firefighter/paramedic. What happens when Henry finds her and wants Emma in his life? Emma meets Henry's mother, Regina and sparks fly. This is Swanqueen romance with Emma G!P, F/F





	In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> Notes: You guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. You wouldn't believe the last couple weeks I've had! My computer is slow and I somehow lost the second chapter of my other story and I also lost my second story. I know I saved it but I can't find it! I was so pissed that it discouraged me from rewriting and continuing for a while.
> 
> Then when I felt up to it, one of my family members fell ill so I was taking care of them for a while. Then I found out another family member had to get a colonoscopy, three people quit at work so I've been taken on the extra duty. Then I had to take my dog to the vet. My ice machine on the refrigerator stopped functioning.
> 
> You ever get so stressed and overwhelmed you feel like crying?
> 
> Maybe I pissed off someone with higher power. I don't know! But this shit isn't funny.
> 
> ***This isn't a real chapter. It's a prelude. The rest of the chapters will be much longer.***

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything, **

 

** Prelude **

_ Emma's POV: _

"You know that is not how I want to spend my day off Aaron. Nothing against your sister but I-"

"Oh come on! I think you two would hit it off real fast." Aaron said with a grin, "Besides, I trust you. You won't try to sleep with her the first chance you get."

"How do you know? I ask jokingly. His grin was wiped clean off fast. "Look, I'm always tired. How much fun can I possibly be with nearly zero sleep?"

"Oh but you manage to find time to work out every day," He held up his first two fingers, "Twice a day; (you fitness freak), volunteer at the pet shelter, teach self-defense, coach soccer, and…" He gestures with handfuls of shopping bags, "shop at the mall?"

"Hence why I'm so tired." I said with a smile.

"Just go out with her one time. That's all I'm asking." Aaron pleaded, "I even told her about your-" he points to my groin and I give him the death glare.

"Some friend you are!" I shouldn't be surprised. I really shouldn't.

"And she's cool with that!"

"You ass!" I swat him with a bag.

"What?!" He really believed he did nothing wrong. Idiot.

I went into one of my favorite stores, Under Armor. I picked up a pair of really cool track cleats. "I like these." I said tilting the shoe and the bottom of the shoe shining from the fluorescent lights in the store.

* * *

I headed back to the fire station and grabbed my bag. I was already off the clock but I needed to get my clothes, toiletries, etc.

"By the way Emma, happy birthday." Charles said with a smile as he handed me a vanilla cupcake with a candle on it.

I chuckled, "Thanks Charles." I made a wish and blew out the candle with the crew clapping and cheering.

"How old are you now? he asked.

"You should know better than to ask that." I said.

A young boy walked up the driveway and headed towards me and some of my crew. His eyes lit up as he took in the fire truck, ambulance, firefighting equipment. I could tell he was in awe as most kids do. "Hey. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Miss Swan?" he asked.

Puzzled, I said, "Yeah. Who are you?

"My name is Henry. I'm your son." I said with a bright smile.

Aaron, who never had appropriate timing chimed in, "Never mind Swan. Keep your hands off my sister."

"So you work here? You're an actual firefighter?" He asked excitedly. His tone made it sound like the coolest thing in the world. He made dashes all around the firehouse. My mind was going a million miles an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. I need help. Should I keep the magic in the story or leave it out? I keep going back and forth between Regina having her powers or being normal. I cannot make up my mind. Help.
> 
> On a side note: I got most of chapter 2 done/rewritten on 'A Closer Walk With Thee'. I'm hoping I can pop that out by the end of next week. If life will let me. Fingers crossed.


End file.
